Chop Shot's Tribe
by David Noble
Summary: Based on Kari Gilmore's fics, Kit is finding out how to belong


Chop Shot's Tribe David Noble  
  
The SWAT Kat characters are the property of Hanna Barbara. Every other character belongs to Kari Gilmore. Micelle and the three villains are my characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kit, who was the son of Jake and Katarina, was having a tug of war with Gwen, daughter of Chance and Tigera. They played over a water pool outside in the yard.  
  
"I hope you can swim," Gwen said.  
  
"You too," Kit replied, jerking at the rope.  
  
Gwen's brother Lance joined her and Kit felt himself being pulled closer.  
  
"Are you letting my sister get you down?" Lance joked.  
  
"Not like I'm going to let you two down," Kit answered pulling sideways and pulling the Furlong siblings fall in the water.  
  
"You cheated!" they cried, soaking wet.  
  
"Then I win!"  
  
"Are you okay, kitties?" Chance asked, pulling his kittens out.  
  
"Kit beat us," Lance said.  
  
"I don't know how he does it, the sneak," Gwen hissed.  
  
"Kit's like his pop; opportunistic and like Katarina, determined," Chance said, wrapping his arm around Kit.  
  
"Yeah. You two tricksters make me do all the dirt jobs in fighting, so I should take the credit," Kit added.  
  
"Special, aren't you," Gwen sneered.  
  
"Sweetheart, let's not get angry. Both of you go in and wash. Then Gwen, let's try your archery skills. You and Lance have both managed using your wings pretty well," Tigera said.  
  
As Chance led the young kats inside to get cleaned, Tigera looked at Kit.  
  
"What's you excuse, nephew?"  
  
"It was just a game, Aunt Tigera," Kit replied.  
  
Tigera smiled and gently stroked him on the head.  
  
"You kittens will be the death of us."  
  
Meanwhile Chop Shot was being chased by the Enforcers a jet he stole.  
  
"They just don't give up, do they? But this should help me get away," he sneered as he shut off the tail-pipe exhaust and activated the wings combustion. He was blasted out of the Enforcers' sight. He reached the top of the prison on the Island and made sure that no one heard or saw him. Unfortunately, one of the head guards saw Chop Shot on their detector screens.  
  
"Get to the rooftop! We've got an intruder!" he ordered the others.  
  
Chop Shot used an explosion and blew off the iron bars imprisoning a group of three pilot smugglers.  
  
"I'm lucky it's the top floor," Chop Shot thought as he jumped into the cell.  
  
"Freedom has come," one of them said.  
  
"Yes and I need you to help me help me destroy Feral!"  
  
"If we can trust you with a certain reward in hand," another one of them said.  
  
"That will come later, boys."  
  
Then, they heard banging on the door.  
  
"What's going on in there? Who's in there!" the guards demanded.  
  
"Let's go, quick!" Chop Shot used his escaped hook and all three of them escaped as the prison door was opened.  
  
One of the guards saw the last smuggler get out.  
  
"Stop right there!" the guards shouted as they started shooting at him. They missed and As soon as they reached the top of the prison, they saw Chop Shot and the criminals escape. One of them called Feral.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lance and Kit were in white Karate robes and exchanging blows. Lance did his best to dodge Kit's blows by means of his wings.  
  
"That's not fair, jerk! You're supposed to stay down!" Kit yelled.  
  
"Maybe you should wish for wings from your mother," Lance joked.  
  
Kit took a rope with a loop, threw it and caught Lance by his right foot.  
  
"Okay, let go! Let go," Lance cackled as Kit pulled him down and used a feather to his foot.  
  
"You'd better play without trying to fly away cheating or I'll tear those wings off," he said as Lance backed away nervous.  
  
Kari Gilmore, the creator of Katarina, Kit, the Furlong Twins, Tigera, and Skylar and Jade, looked at Kit and shook her head.  
  
"You shouldn't make nasty threats, Kit-Kat. They're inappropriate for a SWAT Kat," she said.  
  
"Wise-ass, don't I *hear* you making threats?" Kit replied, slapping her on the forehead.  
  
"I wouldn't do that again, Kit," Kari answered, rubbing her head.  
  
"You are not the hero or demi-god you're father is. Embarrassing Skylar and Jade are a coward's doing," David said.  
  
Kit steamed and kicked David on the behind that made him fall forwards. Kari helped him up and looked at Kit.  
  
"That was bad, Christopher. What are you so proud of anyway?"  
  
"I got Lance twice today! I wonder if he's starting to lack any fight? He's been kind of lazy."  
  
"Christopher, be nice please. Don't be so proud," Katarina said, rubbing him on the back.  
  
Then the red light beeped and Katarina answered it.  
  
"Yes, Miss Briggs?"  
  
"Quiver, I need you and the SWAT Kats help. Chop Shot is back with three pilots sidekicks and they're looking for Feral, shooting down every Enforcer jet they see."  
  
"Never thought about saving Feral, but we're coming, Miss Briggs."  
  
"T-Bone and I can. We've done it before," Jake said.  
  
"Guess we're going to have to rescue poor Feral again," Chance added.  
  
Then as the SWAT Kats were getting, Lance sneaked up behind Kit and took him by the ear.  
  
"Call me lazy, but don't ever say I lack any fight! Is that perfectly clear?" Lance growled.  
  
T-Bone turned to his son and gave him a look of disapproval. "Lance!"  
  
"Sorry, dad. Just giving my cousin a little instruction," Lance replying and slapping Kit on the back.  
  
"Be nice you two. We fight at each others' sides, not with each other," Razor replied.  
  
Then as the four SWAT Kats got into the two Turbokats, the three kittens went with David as Fractor and Kari as Prophecy who rode in the Cyclotrons. Lance and Gwen used their wings.  
  
"It might be dangerous using your wings while confronting pilot scum- bags," Fractor said to the Furlong siblings.  
  
"You can trust us, Fractor," Lance replied.  
  
"Yeah. Our wings have taken us past Mad Kat's allies," Gwen added.  
  
"But who did all the work beating them," Kit asked.  
  
"We distracted them from hurting our family and the new SWAT Kats," Lance replied.  
  
"What about me? Doesn't anyone care about me?" Kit asked feeling sad.  
  
Prophecy rolled her eyes. "Do you deserve being cared about after saying mean things to everybody, then hitting David and me."  
  
"Prophecy, stop! He's right. We are his cousins and he does need our love," Gwen said in a sincere manner.  
  
"Fractor's been insisting that since we are his cousins, we should be best friends, like our fathers," Lance said.  
  
"Too many times," Prophecy said with a sigh.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The four SWAT Kats caught up with the four criminals that were going after Feral and Felina. Felina had an idea she learned from the SWAT Kats.  
  
"I'd better try something, uncle," Felina said as she flew toward a building. Feral was surprised.  
  
"Felina, no!"  
  
Felina hoped that leading the enemy into crashing into a building would work for her like it did for the SWAT Kats. Sadly, she had no such luck.  
  
"Nice try, dearie!" the pilot thug said, not following her and shooting at her as she ascended. Her jet caught fire.  
  
"Crud!" Felina shouted as she jumped out.  
  
"Need any help Felina?" Quiver asked.  
  
"No thanks," she replied, using a parachute.  
  
"We're going to have help Feral again, buddy," T-Bone said to Razor.  
  
"And I think he's starting to appreciate our help, T-Bone."  
  
"Let's try to use some of my arrow missiles to slow them down," Venus said, releasing them at two of the jets.  
  
"And I'll use my freezer star blades to trim their wings!" Quiver replied, releasing them at Chop Shot.  
  
"Roger that!" both of the tom SWAT Kats said in unison.  
  
The villains dodged them by traveling in separate directions, turned, and released small rapidly revolving axes to cut them in half. Chop Shot fired burning lasers to melt Quiver's artillery.  
  
"Crud! This never happened to my stars. How did you miss them, Sureshot?" Quiver asked Venus.  
  
"Just like your brother, aren't you? I was about to ask how that crooked laughing-boy could beat our weapons?"  
  
The young SWAT Kats looked at what was happening.  
  
"It seems like our folks are in some trouble," Lance said.  
  
"That Chop Shot is so obnoxious. He always seems to copy our folks," Gwen replied.  
  
Kit stopped his cyclotron and put on a jetpack.  
  
"Kit, what are you doing?" Prophecy asked.  
  
"Saving my folks."  
  
"How will you do that? You don't have any special weapons," Prophecy said, giggling.  
  
"I can get by."  
  
"Kit, wait! We're coming with you," Lance called as Kit sped away.  
  
"I don't need your help! This is my fight."  
  
Lance and Gwen glided up and met with Kit.  
  
"No, Kit! This is *our* fight! These scumbags are beating our folks, as they are yours. We're tired of your pride," Gwen said.  
  
"And I'm tired of putting up with your pranks. Seriously, you two," Kit argued.  
  
"He's right, sis. We're cousins and we fight together like our parents do. Gwen coming and so am I," Lance said, looking at Kit.  
  
"Us too," Prophecy and Fractor said, joining them with their jetpacks.  
  
"All right, guys. Thanks a lot," Kit said.  
  
"So what's the plan to stop these guys?" Fractor asked.  
  
"I brought along my father's slicer-missiles just in case," Kit said.  
  
"You stole your father's weapons? I'm telling," Gwen said.  
  
"Shut up, sis. What do you have?" Lance asked.  
  
"My mother's bow and arrows. And I did not steal them, mind you," Gwen replied.  
  
"Fine. Fractor and Prophecy?"  
  
"We still have the weapons borrowed from Boulder and Shera," Prophecy replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
The four pilots eyed the five young kittens.  
  
"What do we have here? Another breed of SWAT Kats?" one of the pilots sneered.  
  
"That's too much. One breed's enough. Hit them!" Chop Shot yelled.  
  
"Time to go to work!" Kit yelled.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Gwen took out her bow and arrows and punctured one of the pilots fuel tanks. The jet started to plummet.  
  
"Sealed with my love," Gwen said sarcastically.  
  
The pilot got out with a parachute and aimed a bazooka at her.  
  
"Time to die, little bitch!" he cursed.  
  
"See you in hell," Gwen replied and shot off another arrow that punctured the parachute. Quiver and Venus caught the criminal in their net.  
  
"Nice save, Gwen," Venus said to her daughter on the comm. Gwen put a thumb up.  
  
Lance distracted another pilot by luring him to fly into a water tower. The pilot went shooting after him.  
  
"Stay right where you are, little pest!" he cursed.  
  
"Crud! Sometimes I envy Kit and Gwen for having special skills. Hope his jet is now waterproof," Lance said as he swerved just in time to avoid hitting the tower. The pilot did the same thing.  
  
"You think I'm that gullible, bat boy," the thug said laughing.  
  
Then Lance reached into his pocket and reached out steel eating firecrackers that contained acid.  
  
"How did these get there? Let's try," Lance said and threw them towards his opponent.  
  
"Eat acid, you filth!" Lance yelled as they hit the window of his jet.  
  
"Damn!" the pilot cried as his jet started to catch fire. He jumped out, hoping to land in the lake where he was heading. Instead T-Bone and Razor caught him in their net.  
  
"Way to go, son," T-Bone called to Lance.  
  
"Sure thing, pop. I'll have to thank our author after we're done."  
  
Kit, Prophecy, and Fractor went after Chop Shot, who rode with the co- pilot. They were going after a female pilot, named Michelle. Kit saw her and fell in love.  
  
"Kit, what's up?" Fractor asked.  
  
"Nothing! I wish Chop Shot was flying a chopper so I could use my whip."  
  
"Do those three idiots think they can stop me with those puny jetpacks?" Chop Shot sneered.  
  
"This should get them off our track," his co-pilot said, firing from behind.  
  
The three SWAT Kats dodged the blows. Kit accelerated his power and flew over to where Micelle was and knocked.  
  
"She's leaving," the co-pilot said to Chop Shot.  
  
"Let her go and let's look for the SWAT Kats and then Feral."  
  
Michelle flew over to the top of the Headquarters and opened her canopy.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm one of the Enforcer rookies."  
  
"Funny. I've never heard of rookies starting off with working with the trained Enforcers."  
  
"Until now?"  
  
Micelle sighed and gave in. "Hope on in, but remember; I'm the pilot, so it will be my job to call the shots."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
As Micelle and Kit rode up to confront Chop Shot, Prophecy fumed.  
  
"I knew that Kit Clawson was a cheat!"  
  
"I don't know. He looked enamored with that she-kat," Fractor replied.  
  
"She will never want him. Let's go to our cyclotron and follow them instead of staying here wasting our jetpack fuels."  
  
"Roger."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
As Micelle and Kit rode up behind Chop Shot, Micelle recognized something about Kit.  
  
"Aren't you Jake Clawson's son?"  
  
"Well, you see."  
  
"I've seen your father before and he resembles the brown SWAT Kat who's known to be so good with weapons."  
  
"How the hell do you know this?" Kit demanded.  
  
"I have my own ways of recognizing," Micelle turned to Kit and winked.  
  
Kit groaned. "She-kats. Listen, don't you say anything about this to dad or Callie, or Feral!"  
  
"You SWAT Kats are too secretive. What's your plan?"  
  
"Now you want to call the shots."  
  
"Your plan, bozo!"  
  
"Fly up close enough to Chop Shot. Then let me out. I've got a nitroglycerin bomb that will go off at the velocity of the wind. Then come and fetch me when I come down in a parachute."  
  
"That's a bit dangerous, Kit. I worried about you."  
  
"Listen, idiot! Just do as I say and don't argue. I'm doing this for you, you know!"  
  
"Fine," she sighed and as Chot Shot turned on his screen, he saw Kit clamp his sharp nails in the haul and set up the bomb. He stopped the jet.  
  
"A meddler!"  
  
"I'll take care off him," the third criminal said and climbed over to where Kit was.  
  
"Crud!" Kit cried as the criminal took out a knife. But a boomerang came and knocked the weapon out of his paw and return to Fractor. Then Lance grabbed the criminal and threw him down for T-Bone to catch in the net.  
  
"Thanks for your help, you guys," Kit said.  
  
"Would I let my cousin down," Lance said, patting Kit on the back.  
  
Kit finished assembling the bomb and as Michelle came to pick up Kit, Chop Shot took a laser gun and shot Kit in the side.  
  
"Kit!" Micelle cried as she caught Kit and helped him in the cockpit. Chop Shot cackled.  
  
"That's sweet. Are you two lovebirds ready to die?"  
  
"No!" Gwen screamed and hit Chop Shot in the shoulder with an arrow.  
  
Lance got in and landed the jet over to the Enforcer Headquarters. Then he grabbed Chop Shot and dragged him over to the waiting Enforcers. Michelle opened her canopy and lifted Kit out with Quiver's help.  
  
"He's been hit, ma'am. I'm sorry about this."  
  
"Thank you for your help," Quiver replied, stopping the blood from flowing.  
  
Razor joined Quiver and Michelle. "How is Kit. Poor kid, he helped stop Chop Shot, but I didn't want him to be injured like I've been."  
  
Lance and Gwen swooped down to see Kit carried away in a stretcher. They became worried for Kit.  
  
"Is he.?" Gwen began.  
  
"No, he'll live," Quiver answered.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kit was in a hospital resting with get well cards at his side. Michelle walked over to him.  
  
"Does it hurt, Kit-Kat?" she asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"It burns like hell."  
  
"You saved me and I owe you one." Michelle kissed Kit on the cheek.  
  
"I did it for you. And I owe my cousins and Fractor one as well. But where are they?"  
  
Lance, Gwen, Skylar and Jade, David, and Kari came in the room.  
  
"We came to check on you, little man," Lanced said, putting his paw on Kit's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.  
  
"You've proven yourself a hero, little brother," Skylar said.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I've been mean to you all this time," Kari said.  
  
"Father thinks you should have a jet for you, Lance, and Gwen," Jade said.  
  
"Like fathers, like sons and vice-versa for the ladies," Gwen said.  
  
"Looks like we're partners, Kit-Kat," Lance said, shaking his paw.  
  
"I'm honored. Thanks all of you and thanks David for making me treated with respect. And finding me a she-kat. I needed it," Kit said.  
  
"My pleasure, Clawson."  
  
"Well, we'd better go now. I look forward to our next meeting, Kit," Michelle said, grasping Kit's paw.  
  
Then as the group started to leave, Lance stayed behind for a moment.  
  
"And Kit, here's something I almost forgot." Lance pulled the lower covers from Kit's bare feet. Then Lance used the feather to them.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Kit chuckled.  
  
"Take back those mean remarks from earlier, bud," Lance asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I'll see you when you're well." Then Lance left the room and Kit went to sleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
